The Purge
"With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all--That is your fate!"-The Purge Daniel Johnson was once a normal college freshman. Inexperienced, cowardly and utterly afraid of risk. But he had a gift. People always cited him for being ahead of his class, massively intelligent with an enormous potential. His creativity and passion often sparked a burning desire to accomplish his goals, which Daniel accomplished. But his burning sensation, his passion also sparked a different flame. Being a chosen wearer of a Red Lantern Ring made Daniel an incredible danger. His first hours of transformation involved a horrific battle against Ghost Rider. Who held him off, causing Daniel to escape back home. Daniel has traveled with various names, but The Purge himself is infamous. Going against power-giants such as Galactus and The Hulk, while serving as Darkseid's immediate bodyguard has earned him various titles throughout the Universe. But he cares not for fame or fortune. His body runs on hatred and jealousy. Vengeance for those who wronged him and a scorching thirst for power. Daniel chose not his name, as it became something people called his arriving presence. Eradicating all who stood in his lords path, there are but few who have successfully stood up to him. For such power, The Purge is highly wanted. An incredible bounty follows him. Appearance Personality "Rage knows no fear!"- The Purge Few words describe Daniel. Loyal, tormented, absolutely terrifying. All descriptions even he claims for himself. But The Purge is more than a ball of rage. He is a man, a man whose heart has been stabbed and neglected, an open wound left to bleed. And one day it snapped. It called out to a stronger force. And it became his heart. As a child, Daniel was an isolated child. He never left his house or enjoyed life's adventurous mysteries. Instead, he studied, furthering his overall knowledge with a dream of working alongside Reed Richards and Victor Von Doom. His burning passion amplified his desire tremendously. But Daniel was still a caring boy nonetheless. He volunteered for his community and never left a hand up in need. He absolutely loved his friends and family. Especially his father and his immediately family. Only one person came close to his familiar bond, and that was a woman, of course, that he grew with. But a powerful Love births a greater Hatred of that which takes it away. After Mephisto's tragic interference, Daniel took on a villainous mindset. He started to despise happiness, love, and most of all, hope. He lives his life on hatred and vengeance. And when he lacks something to hate or despise, he finds something new. His hatred is powerful. As is his anger. Celestial beings such as Galactus have stated they could sense it galaxies away. His presence brings a purging presence. Hence his title. Enormous hatred accompanied by incredible rage destroys all forms of fear. As seen in his battle against a Yellow Lantern when his rage made him immune to thoughts of Mephisto. Seeing his mortal enemy just made him angrier, thus stronger. Another emotion Daniel lacks is love. As Love is the polar opposite to anger, and just as strong, he is unable to feel love for anything. His mercy comes from a future usage or uselessness rather than compassion. Daniel hates to involve people and things that have no use or were not involved as they can hinder his plans in the future. But there have been seeds of good that remain within his heart, seen when Daniel saved a planet from an invading army. Although he claimed they were enemies of his lord, some members of that race said they felt a powerful passion rather than a burning anger. Red Lanterns often require Ysmault's blood ocean to retain their initial wave of rage and madness. But Daniel's willpower alone allowed him to control it and regain his consciousness. Because of this, Daniel exist in a form he calls Tranquil Fury. Although he is always angry, he is in complete control. Only extreme levels of rage will revert him back to his bestial forms. His battle against Hulk, which he dominated the latter, is such an instance where his anger consumed him. But in the same instance, Daniel's true power over rage illuminated itself. Whereas Red Lantern Rings go to whoever deserves it, Daniel's rage proved to exist at an incredibly higher potency level than hulk. Also a Red Lantern's innate ability to feed off the anger of others further wiped his mind. Later, it is shown by Darkseid that his rage's strength comes from a concentration. Daniel is angry for a reason other than blind anger. By concentrating his blind rage, Daniel achieved a true mastery over his ring. Daniel's anger can be described as a quiet storm. Daniel often states "Losing Makes Me Angry", a concept which further his ferocity in battle. In battle, The Purge is utterly merciless and ruthless. No one is safe if they stand in his path. Even allies have felt his wrath, making him an incredibly difficult person to deal with. He has left those who rely on him for dead, and killed anyone who slowed him down. His fighting style is barbaric and psychotic. He enjoys to cause people pain, leaving permanent burn marks across their bodies. Accompanying this hatred is an extreme level of arrogance. No one can stand up to him in his eyes, going as far as vowing to murder his Lord when he enacts his vengeance upon Mephisto. Very few has caught his eye. It is his lack of fear that creates arrogance. In wars and battle, The Purge rarely loses. Daniel is only loyal to himself. His rage driving his passion for revenge and hatred of love. But his incredible rage has blinded him with a level of ignorance. People who learn this trait manipulate Daniel by promising to help him destroy his target. He is unable to see that Darkseid is using him. But when he finds out, his wrath summons a hellish vengeance unseen in ages. History Series Powers The Purge is an extremely feared force within the Universe, almost reaching levels equal to his lord, Darkseid. A testament to his power was Daniel's ability to master his Red Lantern Ring without Ysmault's blood ocean. Instead, he calmed his raging mind by channeling his ring's anger filled energy, creating a tranquil mind-set that withheld itself. Despite The Purge's dark affiliation, he has single handily saved planets from invading forces, protected those who lacked strength and lent his own strength to various heroes. But his presence still brings an immense amount of fear. And for good reason. He has snapped on multiple occasions. Leading to gruesome massacres and unforgivable acts. Daniel's anger is potent enough to have stolen The Red Ring from The Hulk's own possession. From hundreds of brutal battles, Daniel's anger grants him a level of high pain suppression. He can continue fighting on without falter. Even with gaping holes, very few can stop him. Daniel, despite his rings mind decaying aura, is an incredibly smart man. Capable of nearly identifying traps, he is able to notice things others could not while acting accordingly. Entities such as Darkseid consider him a general classed warrior both on and off the battlefield. A smart kid, Daniel has a hyper-active mind. Powers, abilities, weaknesses, functions and fundamental concepts, Daniel pays a strict attention. Followed by careful and strategic planning. For him to blindly rush into battle means his rings power battery is at a high level. Causing energy to fill his mind with potent concentrated anger. Every day, Daniel dedicates hours to meditating in order to further his mastery of mind. Because his ring is one of rage, telepathic invasions are exponentially difficult. However, his mind has a certain vulnerability to torturous mind games. Daniel's imagination is limitless, as with all Lanterns who specialize in constructs. Creative planning has won many battles before Daniel's arrival. Although he is young, Daniel is skilled in multiple alien languages. He is knowledgeable in martian and Old God history. Various alien technology has fallen into his hands which he dissects in hopes of further knowledge. Although he lacks a specific fighting style, Daniel is skilled in hand to hand combat. The Red Lantern Ring Red Energy Conduit: The Purge's ring uses Red energy gifted by his power battery. The Red Lantern's ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the known Universe. However, Daniel's limited mastery and exploration of his abilities lead him to only manipulating intense heat in a form similar to his constructs. Creating blast of red energy that can completely melt flesh off of bones. Daniel infuses his heat increasing aspect with unique constructs. Although his power stems from his red ring, Daniel can fire these blast and constructs from any part of his body. He can also channel this deadly energy through materials strong enough to handle its intensity. Concentrated his blast increase it's cutting power enough to effortlessly split ships in two. His ring allows him to achieve high speed flight, especially through space, effortlessly. The Red Energy protects him both from Space's pressure and lack of oxygen. In physical combat, Daniel combines brawling with his increased heat energy. His imagination is his only limit. Daniel manipulates his red energy in numerous creative ways. Daniel's ring surrounds him in a life-supporting force field that grants him flight, travel through inhospitable environments and hyperspace access. in order to move vast distances quickly. Power rings also appear to be highly advanced computers; they are able to talk to and advise the wearer as to various courses of action, as well as act as a universal translator. The ring can also scan for energy signatures or particular objects. For more intricate problems or problems that require a back-logged history (Of a planet, person, group, ETC.), the ring connects with the main power battery on Oa which is the "main" computer, of sorts. When active, a power ring will encase its user in a protective, life-supporting force field. This force field allows the user to fly, travel through inhospitable environments (outer space, underwater, etc.), and enter hyperspace in order to move vast distances quickly. Daniel can use his ring as a highly advanced computer. Simple commands to which it responds to him about specific information. Escaping from Daniel is also unlikely as it can read energy signatures. Unlike other rings, Daniel's ring locks onto rage and heat as method of tracking. Rage Plasma: Daniel can spew scorching plasma from his mouth. This liquid has a higher corrosives than acid and napalm, burning through anything it comes into contact with. Fire that burn within vacuum's, it is Daniel's inner rage mixing in with his blood. The amount he can create is near infinite. As seen when he spat a large amount with a dead power battery. Living creatures who are scorched not only burn physically, but also emotionally. Rage consumes their being. This plasma helps against other lanterns as it burns through energy aura's of an opponent as well as corrupting other power rings depleting them at an accelerated rate and greatly weakening the structures they create. Daniel's control has allowed him to destroy shields created by mutants who lack power rings. Red Energy Projection and Constructs: Like his brethren, Daniel can fire blasts of Rage energy This power is unique as it takes the form of rage-energized blood. The ring projects this blood as a blast that mimics a concussive blast with high destructive potential. It's strength is directly proportionate to Daniel's level of rage. Making it a deadly attack to use as well. Daniel's blast burn at an intense level. While remaining concussive, its intensity increases its damage exponentially. Because Daniel was able to control his ring, he is able to form constructs of Rage energy. The Red Lantern is a lantern's who ring brings their weapon of rage to life. For Daniel, it is a drill. Drills that cover his arm in a massive formation and grows in power as his anger becomes more intense. Although that is his favorite, he is able to create any particular item or construct that he imagines as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. Because of this, Daniel's rings are often stronger than average. With such a potent and concentrated rage, controlled through his mind, he is able to channel his rage directly into his ring. Force-Field: Daniel's ring can create various force-fields of different sizes and shapes to protect himself and others around. Whether space or on a planet, its powers remain as strong as his rage. Daniel has a constant force-field around himself, a second layer of skin, protecting him from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. From inside the second layer, the ring regulates Daniel's person. Body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for Daniel. In truth his ring is his life-support. And each time he activates his ring, his field follows. Rage Infection: Daniel can infect others with the rage of the Red Lantern, allowing for him to manipulate their actions. He can also feed off their rage to further increase his own power. Daniel has destroyed entire civilizations with this method, as their rage increases his strength tenfold. Rage Empowerment: The Red Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Rage, can be manipulated by the ring user. A Red Lantern can detect the rage in the heart of others and by connection the heart that pumps that blood. The rage and hatred of a individual red lantern empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. Daniel uses this method as a way to increasing his own powers. When surrounded by rage and hatred, Daniel's power grows to new frontiers. On Apokolips and Ysmault, Daniel easily outranked his fellow lanterns. He wishes to use this trait for his final showdown with Mephisto. Power Cosmic Exposure Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Piloting Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Quotes Notes Trivia Category:Super-Genius Intelligence